Made To Fit You
by Your love tickles me
Summary: Yuuri thought Wolfram had gone training with Gwendal. Was he really on training?
1. Chapter 1

**Author**: YLTM

**Summary**: Yuuri thought Wolfram had gone training with Gwendal.

Was he really on training?

Revised chapter

_**Made to fit you**_

This is one of those days where things are playing out the way Yuuri wanted them to be. Rarely happens, yet it still does. Yuuri, (would like to proclaim holiday in Shin Makoku today!) woke up with no bruise on his abdomen, no fiancé bugging him to get up and perhaps try not to be complete a wimp of himself, _again_, in fear that his subjects may try emulate those traits, which he often falsifies with a "I'm not a wimp!" with matching irate eyes.

Conrad told him that Wolfram was taken to training into some covert woods, Gwendal passing a technique which was to be Wolfram's inheritance (wow, why the secrecy?), and although it left Yuuri with twice the paper work to do because of Gwendal's absence, he was more than happy to sign these slightly comprehensible notes than to hang out with the completely indescribable blonde.

So today, after leaving his post as Greta's poor story reader coz his fiancé was away, Yuuri went outside the old age castle to visit the Gardens Cheri own but rarely attends to. Perhaps he was over rejoicing Wolframs absence since the boy will return shortly after a week. But a week is a week, ne? He would be more than happy to relax all those wrought out nerves which are pulled almost to severity with Wolframs behavior, he means the guy is way pesky than all his political troubles! Honestly, being a Maoh is less troublesome than spending a second with him!

Yuuri caught sight of a flower more or less a rose, though its petal twice larger than that renowned plant on earth. He picked several and placed it delicately into a vase design for a slender woman, which he bets were Murata's (perve!).

He sat on the wicker chair in front of all these wonder, this world is still much peaceful than earths and its people closer to nature. An oak tree provided him protection against the harsh glare of the sunlight, soon enough Yuuri's eyes are fluttering close, he didn't need thought of sheep's to entice sleep into his being, and soon enough he was snoring lightly.

**Meanwhile….**

"_Why am I drag into this crap?!"_ Wolfram glared at Gunter who was still smiling despite the large burn on his coat. "ANSWER ME _OR YOU'LL GET MORE THAN THAT FROM ME_!"

"I am honestly against this but Conrad and Gwendal thought this training is necessary to control your jealousy, which is wearing down the Maoh's heart and patience. With the Heika's health in mind I acquiesce to this arrangement, for a week I will test your behavior and shall judge if you truly fit to be Heika's fiancé. If not, you shall forever not see him again and have no contact with him WATSOEVER."

Wolfram felt the world exploded in front of him with this information. "WHAT?!!!!" he squirmed against the magic resistant rope frustrated that he was lead on by his own brothers and now suffers the humiliation of being imprisoned, "HOW DARE YOU, HOLD THE KING'S FIANCE IN CAPTIVITY, AND THEN THREATEN HIM! IF I ESCAPE IN THIS HOLE I SWEAR TO SHINOU I'LL BURN YOUR ASS TO HELL!"

Gunter felt a serious threat to his wellbeing, and perhaps he'd made a grave error by taking Wolfram away from Yuri.

But he knows now it's for the best. If Wolfram changes then Heika will learn how to love him on his own volition. Gunter swallowed a big lump in his throat and his mind wandered towards those eyes that give him inner peace. They didn't need interventions. Nobody tried to flourish anything between them, and yet apparently what they share was true. So why do they, including him, try to manipulate things now? Gunter still objects of this method of forcefully installing possibilities into Wolframs mind until his behavior suits the King…

"Wolfram, you have to believe me what were doing is for the best."

The boy ceases his struggles, Gunter imagining that Wolfram finally understood their cause drop his guard down and walk towards him smiling. Günter's eyes widen in a fraction when Wolfram grin mischievously at him and before he can think of putting up a barrier for himself Wolfram already called forth his fire element and singe his carefully tended white hair.

"OH MY GOD! MY PRESTINE WHITE HAIR!!!! WOLFRAM!!!" Gunter hit the jackpot, his long strands of hair has now turn into colored ashes and what some of it left fell to the ground.

The blonde arrogantly 'hmped' at Günter's perfect imitation of a waterfall then smirks "That'll teach you not to mess around with me!"

Gunter rushed outside the room bargaining with Shinou that if ever his hair grows back to its perfection he would teach Wolfram a lesson. himself (notice how the bargain benefits only him?)

'He'll laugh at me when he sees this!' Gunter also swore to avoid one man.

Author's notes: still editing chapter 2. Special thanks to Sofia. Reviewer notes chap 2. Don't switch channels coz things will get more exciting! Take a guess what will happen next chapter and see you soon!

_Love, YLTM _


	2. Chapter 2

ï»¿

**Author**: YLTM

**Warning**: No serious plot. No beta.

**Summary**: Yuuri thought Wolfram had gone training with Gwendal. But what kind of training is this?

_**Chapter 2: Don't change your mind **_

The previous chapter was about Wolfram being taken by Gwendal to pseudo 'training'. But what really happen days before that instigated this said 'training'?

_**AT THE DINNER TABLE….**_

"I don't love you! Cant you see that?!"

"But I do! I do! So stop complaining and just grant everybody's wish to marry us!"

"NO! I won't marry you even if I only get to eat once a year!"

"HA! You can't make that promise because you're a glutton! And humans are known to break promises!"

"Shut up I'm not a glutton!"

"Oh yeah I forgot, you were originally a wimp!

"WHAT?! oh Christ! How would I love to kill you!"

"But you can't do that coz your a wimp in the first place!"

"grrr!!!!!!!"

Both teens glared heatedly at each other while the others sweat drops. This may look like an everyday deja vu to you but this has been going on for years. YEARS man.

It certainly was miles away from what the former Maou had envisioned things to be. In her perverted mind she has conjured that Wolfram has already done it with Yuuri.

"How about I introduce you to your new fiancé Wolfie dear?" Celi asks with a sweet smile on her painted lips.

With this icebreaker Yuuri turn his head to Celi and said enthusiastically "Yeah! This is great! I don't have to see you again!"

gaining Wolfram's disdain.

"Did you think I'd like to marry a _wimp_ like you? A wimp that could infest the brains of my future children?" Wolfram retorted with a smirk the two of them barely notice how Wolfram ignored this idea.

The Heika fumed in his seat. It was unsettling to see the calm and usually level headed King turn into this agitated and furious lad. "Well go ahead Wolfram! You can rot together with your new fiancé and finally I will be left in peace!"

The defiant prince crosses his arms and glared. "Like I'd give you the satisfaction to humiliate me! I can have affairs while being engage to you Yuuri. But at the end you'll return to me and torment you for all times! You can try escaping but I will just have to use my sword to stop you from being a cheater!"

"**I'm not a cheater!** I've been good to you! And you lay blame on me for all this ridiculous things!"

"**Hah**!" the prince said in doubt, "You smile to everybody and not to me! You are nice to anybody but not your own fiancé! So how is that not cheating?"

"You are being an asshole! If you've been nice to me then I would've return that! You claim to be my fiancé but you treat me like an idiot! You call me a wimp and mock me all the times! **So how is that going to make me treat you kind?**"

Wolfram settled in his seat and continued the battle by glaring, on the other hand, Yuuri was sporting a winner's smile, which became known to everybody as the first time in all of their heated arguments. In three years time the Maou has learn to counteract Wolframs accusations and turn it into his instead.

"You learn fast, Heika" Conrad commented with a smile. "Nobody has ever done that to Wolfram, not even my dear mother, in fact. Wolfram can have anybody cowering in his argument, even Gwendal doesn't have defense against his accusations."

It only expanded Yuuri's smile "Then I gain this victory for everybody!" he wave at the table like contestant in a pageant gaining everybody's amused approval except Wolfram's who was scowling, and muttering something that probably only himself can understand.

_Oh boy..._

&&&&

Yuuri was almost too sure that Wolfram will stay the same. In fact he thought he would remain the 'little bad prince' of Shin Makoku.

Pampered, bratty, blonde bishounen soldier with a kick ass personality and has the propensity to be jealous that can wreck scales... or incinerate things to be more accurate...

He ignored Wolfram's attempts of building an intimate relationship; even to the point of shrugging everything the boy says that has to do with love, or marriage.

Well, Yuuri is still not changing his point of views. He still likes girls and detests being engaged to _Wolfram von Bielefeld!_

&&&&

"Will you marry me already you wimp?! I've already waited 3 years! Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?! Three years! That's how patient I was with you!"

Twelve midnight and still unable to sleep due to a blonde interference Yuuri lifted his sheets- their conjugal sheets and glared at Wolfram with dead beat eyes and cringe forehead.

"Wolfram, for the love of Shinou, let me sleep! You've been going at it since we exited the dining room and I'm tired, I wanted a shut eye, so please...for me-"

Wolfram, who doesn't seems perturb with the way Yuuri was begging him shook his head. "No, promise me first then sleep! I'll let you miss duties tomorrow and I'll kill Gunter if he so much as try waking you up for studies!" To even prove his point Wolfram reaches out for a sword just to have his hands bitten by it.

"AH- MORGIF!!" Wolfram shouted at the crooning demon sword as he hurl it away, Yuuri chuckling at his side and thankful for Morgif's distraction (remind me later to call Morgif a wise sword!) and pulled Wolfram down the bed.

"Please let's go to sleep or I'd personally ask for Annissina's help! I heard she has some potion over the-" Yuuri stop the urge to laugh at Wolfram's eyes accusing him of pure evil and pulled over the sheet to them both.

"I'd kill you for even jesting like that!" Wolfram shouted with pure horror in his sea-green eyes.

With close eyes and merriment glowing in his face, Yuuri offered his sign of peace to the blonde. He was truly grateful for Wolframs presence and although marrying a boy is still a farfetched idea, he had learn during those years of hardship that this glaring boy shamelessly sharing his bed would protect and spend the rest of his life with him.

Because Wolfram became a constant piece in this stranger world he'd gotten himself into he has grown into Yuuri's. There was something special with the way Wolfram assures him, it was, unlike anything else he's had in the present, a tad different from his relationship to Murata and yet not too close as his association to Conrad. It was comforting in a way that he gives himself even if Yuuri was being selfish, and he was just, always there...

_Hehe, what am I lamenting about? _Yuuri shook his head; _its not like Wolfram would go away, I mean he's here to pest me all my life! Yeah, and Wolfram sucks in understanding me, I mean, he can't even get to stop talking about that marriage! _

That irritated Yuuri and in some point during that reflective mode he shove the blonde with such force that he hit the floors with a resounding thud. Wolfram glared at him.

"**WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT YOU WIMP!?"**

"NOTHING!" Wolfram was wholly stunned when Yuuri turn his back around and pulled the bed sheet up that only his top head would show. He, from Wolframs expert opinion, was even feigning that snore.

_What the? _Wolfram shook his head and instead of demanding for an explanation, a very reasonable one, stood up crawled to bed.

_Stupid Yuuri...is he having a period or what? _

Wolfram was unable to spend a minute of his time mulling over that thought as he too fell asleep as soon as his pretty head hit the pillows.

&&&&&

Well, the next morning the half Mazuko King Yuuri was vehemently denying his previous statements about appreciating Wolfram's presence. This morning it was the blonde throwing tantrums and demanding justifications for throwing him off bed yesterday. And what would Yuuri say that wouldn't set the other boy or him rather, on flame? That he was annoyed that Wolfram cant seem to let go of that marriage issue? Now Wolfram was resulting to mocking his inability to hold his sword down to his sorry, pathetic sole!

"You are confusing me Wolfram! Why do you keep taunting me? Do you get some kick at embarrassing me, making me look like a fool? I am a king you know, and I can severely punish you! Now stop calling me a wimp and start acknowledging me! I am also a human! - err, a half Mazuko! So..." Yuuri trailed at the middle of his speech at the mirror as a voice filtered through his usually thick bathroom. It was disconcertingly Wolfram's voice yelling his name. "No, he'd never care a damn word I say, he's just, unnaturally stubborn! And proud too!" A hopeless signed escape the young Maoh as his grip tightened to the gold door handle.

There stood in front of the bed was a fuming, disheveled blonde who looks devilishly invigorated from the work out from his soldiers. A fight with his subordinate was a mere walk in the park compared to his older brothers' but in a way they were Wolfram's welcome responsibility so…they were at least tolerable.

But Yuuri was being a pain in the ass.

The blonde, not acknowledging the figures importance in front of him poke Yuuri's naked chest as he proceeded on glaring down the Maoh.

"You still refuse to answer me you cheating bastard!? When will you start becoming honest with me!"

Wolfram raise his eyebrows when Yuuri suddenly smiled at him saying "Where you looking for me Wolfram? I thought...you were sent to Gwendal for an errand..."

Wolfram felt goose bumps with Yuuri's smile. Something was awfully off about the Maoh this early morning. "Are you feeling alright Yuuri? Did you hit your head or something?" his own lips move with an awry twist with a bad premonition already in mind about the way his fiancé just shook his head. Yuuri never let him off accusing him a cheating bastard in an early morning! What's more is that he was unnaturally...nice! Usually if Wolfram starts an argument Yuuri would talk back too!

"Uhm..."Wolfram hesitated. "I guess I should leave for Gwendal's camp. Immediately..." the bewildered prince strolled outside the bathroom then stops suddenly at the door to their bedroom. "Just in case I won't come home tonight, I'll relent you this time to have your dinner at the gardens, with our daughter of course, and not have to wait for me. Of course you have to expect that I won't always be at your side so take care of yourself, and don't let anybody take you away before I even get the chance to see you again, you understand? And that's not a request!"

Yuuri nodded and this time his lips broaden to an all record beaming smile. "Yes Wolfram! I'll take care of myself and the palace!"

Wolfram 'hmped' but this time there was a slight smile tugging on his crimson lips "Then I'll leave with a secured mind." Wolfram all but walk outside the royal quarters when his footsteps faltered and his eyes grew wide as saucers.

There, Yuuri tilted his head in what Wolfram thought was very endearing. Yuuri was quick to imitate a fish's expression not understanding why his fiancé was looking at him strangely with an unreadable expression (that to some is fairly obvious) then just, snap! Yuuri breaks the moment by spouting something naive that made Wolfram glower and hit the King squarely on the face.

'Will you be able to share a bed with anybody else's on that camp since you move _too much_?'

"**Don't mind my sleeping habits you moron! Just think about how'll you be able to survive the night without me!**"

Saying that Conrad's presence will put his mind at rest only infuriated the prince. What's more is that he was jiggling his thin little fingers at his face and glared as if he was just told by somebody that he didn't deserve his title because he was too pretty to be a soldier.

"When I return from this journey and learn you've been cheating, I swear to Shinou I'll shear off that private part of yours and feed them to the dogs!"

Flinching, Yuuri made a mental note to himself to befriend the maids. Trust them to spread the most outrageous stories of all. And, admit it or not, Wolfram didn't trust him as much he trusted their rumors. That thought was unfair, yet another tiny part of his self was privately defending his fiancé. Confuse with this Yuuri forged a lighthearted grin to Wolfram which gain him another beating to the head.

"_Don't just grin there like an idiot and answer me!_"

Here you go! After months of no update! Gomen ne but schooling comes first you know, tuition and all, hehe. I made this with a lighthearted mood so its really reflected, ne? I'm listening to FTTS songs by the way, I really like their ballad! As so is Jay Chou, I swear to God if I ever meet him on the street I'd kiss him! He's so good!!!! LoL. I wonder, Is it too short? Comments are appreciated btw. Peace and Love!

**_YLTM_**


End file.
